A Christmas Carol
by MysticDiamond
Summary: This story includes CSIs, a Christmas Party and karaoke. Very GSR a bit Sara focused, also Catherine & Warrick. Don't be too hard on me, it's my first fanfic. rated T for some kissing and for safety...btw, gotta put disclaimer here: I don't own anyone!


**A CHRISTMAS CAROL**

Sara eyed her reflection in the mirror suspiciously. She just wasn't that type of people who loved to go out. But Grissom had made them promise to show up on their internal Christmas Party. "And..." Sara thought "...maybe it would be even fun." She hadn't heard of the restaurant they were supposed to meet, so her boss had agreed to pick her up. A smile spread on her face as she glanced out of the window seeing Grissom approaching. It would take him a while to climb up the stairs to the fifth level, so she slowly adjusted her dress. It was red with golden embroidery and her lipstick matched its colour perfectly. She showed the parts of her body she was a bit proud of. Sara knew she didn't have to hide her legs, so there was a slit which went up to the middle of the thighs. She put on a few drops of her favourite parfume and winked at herself in the mirror.

As she had expected it took Grissom more than five minutes to reach her door. When he rang the bell, all Sara had to do was grab her coat and the purse and step outside.

"Sara...you look absolutely stunning." Grissom's mouth fell slightly open and she grinned inwardly. "Nothing compared to my everyday clothes, huh?" she joked and closed the door behind her without taking her eyes from him. "Nope, definitely not.", he returned and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Glad you found time to join us.", Grissom smiled and offered her an arm to lead her. Now it was Sara's turn to be stunned. Had he just...? No, it must've been imagination...but the spot where he had touched her skin with his lips was still tingling. She followed his lead, unconsciously rubbing the spot on her cheek. He noticed, but remained silent and allowed himself a satisfied smile.

"Where is this place, anyway?" Sara asked as Grissom started the engine. "It's not far from my place. We'll be there in less than twenty minutes." She nodded and started looking out of the window – her favourite activity during being driven. "Still maintaining your old habit, then?", he stated after a few minutes. Sara startled and turned her head to look at him quizzically. "Looking out of the window while I'm driving, although it's dark outside.", he explained. "Ah, well...yes. I love to see everything at night.", she returned vaguely. He smiled at her. "It's good that some things don't change." Immediately Sara froze in her seat. What the heck did he mean with this sentence? It went with so many situations...habits, places and even...relationships. As always Sara didn't know what he was wanting to say. So she just sighed and shrugged hoping the rest of the drive would pass quickly.

They entered the restaurant arm in arm. Sara thought they must have looked like a couple, but it didn't give her a bad feeling. The others were already there, sitting at a table in an extra room, chatting. Even Warrick and Catherine, who hadn't seemed to come along lately, were laughing and beaming. "Woah, Sara. You really look hot." Nick greeted her, standing up to kiss her on the cheeks. She smiled at them, extricating her arm from Grissom's grip. The fact that he didn't want to let her go made her grin even more broadly. Greg was next. He copied Nick's behaviour. "You think we could share a dance tonight?", he asked wiggling his eyebrows and ignoring a threatening look of his boss. "We'll see.", she returned cocky just to hear Grissom inhaling sharply. Warrick also got up to greet her, as did Catherine. The blonde woman was wearing a short black dress with laced stilettos. "Gosh, Catherine. What's in your mind? Wanna break Warrick's will?" she whispered into her co-workers ear and winked at her. "Today every second marriage ends in divorce." Catherine retorted, smiling sheepishly.

Finally they all sat down. The waiter brought a cocktail for each of them and took their orders. They all were enjoying their time. Warrick and Catherine were flirting openly, while Grissom and Sara held themselves back. But they shared smiles, so that Greg and Nick shot each other irritated looks and rolled their eyes. "So, where's Tina?", Grissom asked when there was silence once, just to earn a nearly killing look from Sara, who was sitting opposite to him. "What?", he mouthed back defensively. "Has to work." was the short reply he got. Then there was silence again. Diner was excellent and afterwards they were chatting vividly again, exchanging news and ideas for presents. "Lindsay absolutely wants a nose piercing.", Catherine moaned. "She's only 15." "I think it would look sexy." Warrick said. Catherine cocked an eyebrow the way she always did. "She's my daughter. She's not supposed to be sexy.", she shot back. "Unlikely, if she takes after you.", Warrick returned and smiled his "didn't-mean-it-smile". Sara wasn't sure but she thought she saw Catherine blush.

The Christmas Spirit was spread even more as some music started to play. When Sara looked around to find the source of it, she discovered a strange thing. It looked like a oversized computer with large speakers and two microphones. "Hey guys. Look, what I've found. A karaoke machine." Her eyes were glittering when five faces spun around to watch her. "Fancy some songs?" "Yeah...let's sing something.", Catherine supported her eagerly. Greg was looking at her puzzled. "You want us to sind? Sure...so you've never been to my shower, then...", he grinned. Nick nodded his head, as did Warrick. "I'm okay with it. As long as everyone's singing." Grissom was the only one who remained silent. "C'mon Grissom. Don't be a kill-joy...", Sara begged looking at him directly. He sighed. "If that's what you all want...", he didn't put up a hard fight. While the others were starting the machine, picking a song, she leaned over the table to whisper in his ear. "I'm sure you'll be rewarded for your courage..." When she pulled back she saw a hungry look in his eyes which vanished immediately. But it had been enough for her to tell how much he wanted her. "I don't think I deserve your price.", he returned a bit harsher than he had meant it. Sara's face fell. She spun around quickly to join the others gathered around the machine. She could have cried. One moment he behaved as if all he wanted was her and the other one he ruined everything again.

"So, who's beginning?", she asked to distract herself. "We've just drawn by lot. Nick's gonna start, then you, Grissom, me, Warrick and Greggo's last one. Already picked a song? They've got everything...", Catherine answered, eager to begin. Sara closed her eyes to feel inside of her and suddenly it struck her like a flash of lightning. Opening her eyes to let a single drop of tear flow she nodded her head. But Catherine had already turned around to announce the order of singing. "You know what you'll perform?", Greg shouted back to the table, where Grissom was still sitting. He only tiltet his head lightly. They took it as a "yes"

"C'mon, Nicky, rock us.", Catherine growled and started clapping. The others followed her example. They all took their places again, when Nick put up his hands pacifying. "All right, all right. I'm going." He pressed some buttons and then took the microphone.

"Well, I, uhm, chose this song because I think it perfectly matches the spirit of the evening.", he stated simply as the first tones of music started to play.

#Can you feel the love tonight?#

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

When Nick started to sing the song in his smooth manly voice, everyone fell silent and they looked at him in admiration.

_When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

At this line Sara nearly started to cry. To her surprise Grissom took her hand, which was lying in front of her on the table in his and started to strike her fingers softly. She closed her eyes.

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

When the last word was finished everyone broke into applause. Nick bowed a bit embarrassed and rushed back to his place. "Hey, Nicky.Wonderful." "Didn't know you could bewitch us with your voice." "Fantastic, just fantastic.", they were all talking mixed up. When they had calmed down Catherine called Sara to the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman, now you can admire Sara Sidle." she announced her colleague playfully. Determined Sara stepped forward. She chose the song which perfectly fitted with her, well, love-life situation. And she knew that she didn't sing that bad...so what did she have to lose?

#Poison#

_Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

As soon as the music had started Sara had felt it flow inside her. She even moved a bit, expressing herself with her free arm. But one thing she always maintained was the eye-contact to Grissom. She knew this song by heart and he should really know he she felt.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains._

_Your mouth so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison._

_You're poison running through my veins,  
I don't wanna break these chains.  
One look could kill  
my pain, your thrill_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

_I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
Running deep inside my veins  
Running deep inside my veins  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

When Sara had finished noone was clapping, but they were staring at her with their mouths wide open. "Well, I thought telling you was cheaper than a therapist.", she tried to ease the tension that was now nearly visible in the room. She shook her head when noone responded, shrugged and returned to her seat. Finally, Nick woke from his rigour and started applauding. The others followed, except Grissom. He was looking at her dumbstruck. When he passed her on his way forward he whispered: "I didn't know you were feeling like this...sorry." Sara closed her eyes to stop tears from falling. What else could she do? It was hopeless. Now she had confessed her love to him in public and all he could say was sorry.

Grissom had already taken position, the microphone in his hand. A soft melody started playing. Sara knew this song. It was one of her favourites. When she raised her gaze she noticed that he was looking directly at her.

"I dedicate this song to a very special woman."

#Can't help falling in love#

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

"His deep voice matches the song perfectly..." Sara thought fascinated.

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

_Like river flows  
Gently to the sea  
Darling so we go-  
Something's were meant to be_

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

When Sara had finally understood the meanings of the words that were leaving his mouth, her heart started beating rapidly. Was he just saying that he was in love with her? He never broke their eye-contact. She smiled as he beamed at her. In his eyes and this song she could find all the truth he had never dared to say.

_Like a river flows  
Gently to the sea  
Darling so we go-  
Something's were meant to be_

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

_Cos I can't help falling in love with you  
Cos I can't help falling in love with you  
Cos I can't help falling in love with you_

As soon as the song was over, he put down the microphone and slowly walked over to the table. Sara had risen for standing ovations, but as he approached her, her knees felt as wobbly as if they would bend the next moment. She knew everyone was looking at them. What did they expect her to do? Smile, talk, run? But Grissom saved her from the misery by pulling her close into a deep kiss. Everything around her went black as she felt those perfect lips on hers. Instantly she made their kiss intenser clinging to him as if she would never let him go anymore. When she heard someone say "Finally, they made it.", her surroundings returned to her focus and her eyes flew open. She looked at him confused, happy and aroused at the same time. Grissom beamed at her and let go. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much.", he whispered into her ear. "It's okay. You will have to make it up...", she said cockily before they took their seats still holding hands. "Well, we thought you two'd never pair up.", Nick sighed. "Greggo, you owe me twenty bucks.", he added hushed. Catherine smiled at them happily. "Well, now that you two figured your relationship out, it's my turn no-..." But someone interrupted her. "Why isn't anybody singing a duet?", Sara said, smiling at her idea. "Well...", Catherine tried to figure out an answer, but Sara had already continued: "What about you and Warrick? Your voices just fit together perfectly." "Oh, yeah.", Greg supported her, getting the idea behind. Catherine shrugged. "You okay with it?", she asked Warrick. He nodded. So they stepped up together to the machine. While they were debating about their choice, Sara couldn't help but look at Grissom all of the time. She knew if wouldn't be safe to ask him why...now. Maybe later he would be able to explain, but at the moment she was all too happy that he had finally bitten the bullet. He held her eye contact and smiled.

Finally, they were interrupted by music.

#Dilemma#

**Cath:**  
_I love you and I need you  
Warrick, I love you, I do  
Need you_

Sara felt kind of dumbstruck, when Catherine actually changed the name from the song into Warrick's. But he didn't seem to mind, nor did anyone else. But then, it was no secret neither, that she wanted him...

_No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you  
_  
Catherine was walking around Warrick making eyes at him. He smiled and seemed to enjoy her moves.

_No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
You know I'm crazy over you_

**Warrick:**  
_I met this chick and she just moved right up the block  
from me  
And she got the hots for me, the finest thing I need  
to see  
But oh, no, no, she got a man and a daughter, oh-oh, but  
that's okay_  
'_Cause I wait for my cue and just listen, play my  
position  
Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin'  
And in no time I better make this friend mine and  
that's for sure_  
'_Cause I-I never been the type to break up a happy  
home  
But there's something 'bout baby girl, I just can't  
leave her 'lone  
So tell me, ma, what's it gonna be  
She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come  
on_

**Cath:**  
_No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
You know I'm crazy over you_

**Warrick:**  
_I see a lot in your look and I never say a word  
I know how ns start actin' trippin' , and hate up  
all the girls  
And there's no way Warrick go for it  
Ain't no dame, as you could see  
But I-I like your steeze, your style, your whole  
demeanor_

By now, Catherine was standing in front of Warrick, swinging her hips to the music. He didn't hesitate and put his free hand on her belly to pull her close. Grissom frowned, but said nothing.

_The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in  
his two-seater  
Now that's gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya,  
don't you forget it  
But it ain't that easy for you to back up and leave  
him  
But you and me we got ties for different reasons  
I respect that and right before I turned to leave  
She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come  
on_

**Cath:**  
_No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
You know I'm crazy over you_

**Warrick:**  
_Sing it for me, C_

**Cath:**  
_I love you and I need you  
Warrick, I love you, I do_

_And it's more than you'll ever know  
Boy, it's for sure  
You can always count on my love  
Forever more, yeah, yeah_

**Warrick:**  
_East coast, I know you're shakin' right  
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
Midwest, I see you swingin' right_

They were moving together. Catherine leant her head back to rest it on Warrick's shoulder. She even closed her eyes when she sung the last verse. Either the two of them were putting up a great show or they, too, got swepped over by Christmas emotions.

**Cath:**  
_No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
You know I'm crazy over you_

At her last line, Catherine had turned around to face Warrick. Now his hand was resting on her butt and, to her delight, he didn't made any effort to move it away. When the song had ended, Warrick bent down to her and they kissed. Sara stared at them disbelieving – the other ones did so, too. Only Grissom frowned even harder. Their kiss deepened, Catherine had put her hands around his neck, while Warrick held her close with only one hand. They didn't make any move to part – their kiss only got hotter. So, Grissom cleared his throat loudly causing them to jump apart. Again, noone was clapping. Catherine turned a very dark shade of red, when Greg decided to save the situation. "Hey, great show, you two!", he said, hoping to sound admirely, and started to applaud. The others followed, except Grissom, who was looking at them sternly. But Sara squeezed his hand lightly, pleading with her eyes not to have a go at them. He understood and nodded shortly.

Flustered, Catherine took her seat again, pulling Warrick with her. His face was full of lipstick, but he was smiling slightly. Before anyone could ask any awkward questions, Greg had stormed to the machine, only to announce seconds later: "This song is the last one...and it fits the spirit now. Ah...and why don't you two hotties give me some backup?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Sara and Catherine. Eagerly they jumped up and listened to Greg's explanations. Then they nodded and waited for the music to start.

#Hot in here#

**Cath and Sara:**  
_Hot in...  
So hot in herre...  
So hot in..._

Sara got flustered as Catherine managed to nearly moan those words into the microphone.

**Greg:**  
_I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them G's  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use  
_  
**Cath and Sara:**  
_Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin so hot  
I wanna take my clothes off_

They were both circling Greg trying to make him feel uncomfortable with her moves. Sara even dared to losen his tie. He only commented her action with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Catherine even took off his jacket.

**Greg:**  
_Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"_

Catherine had been working on his shirt during his verse. Now she finally opened the last button and let it slip down his body. Sara had to admit, that he didn't look bad. His upper arms were very muscular, as was the upper part of his body in general. She could also make out six-pack and stroke it admiringly.

**Cath and Sara:**  
_Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin so hot  
I wanna take my clothes off_

**Greg:**  
_Stop placin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a bone in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Greggo took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms_

**Cath and Sara:**  
_Its gettin hot in here (so hot)_  
_So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin so hot  
I wanna take my clothes off_

Now they were dancing around him, Catherine doing some acrobatic moves she had surely learned during her career as a dancer. Even Sara started to losen herself. She was swinging her hips. Noticing the hungry looks of Warrick and Grissom only made her raise her efforts.

_(Greggo hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah_

_(Greggo just fall out)  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah_

_(Greggo hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah_

_(Greggo just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah_

They ended their song with Catherine having one of her legs wrapped around his hip and Sara standing behind him grabbing his chest. She thought she had seen a flash of jealousy in Grissom's eyes, which aroused her even more. After the applaus had faded away, they went to the table again. Sara and Catherine gulped down a glass of water, while Greg was fumbling with his clothes.

"Well...", Grissom rose to speak. "...I think this is the perfect time to leave. You should stop at your best, shouldn't you?" He winked. "It's been a very nice evening – night actually.", he corrected himself after a glance at his watch. "Let's head home. Merry Christmas, everyone." "Merry Christmas.", the others responded together, smiling and enjoying the very moment. Grissom got Sara's coat and led her to the car. "Shall I bring you home?", he asked her when he opened the door for her. "Nope, you gotta keep your promise.", Sara retorted. When he looked at her quizzically, she added: "Making it up to me for all you did to me." His face fell into a smile. "I strongly hope you're not tired yet.", he said in a deep voice and pulled her closer. Her eyes were glittering, when she leant in for a kiss. When their lips parted, they could see Warrick and Catherine walking away. Grissom frowned again, but then shook off all thoughts about those two.

This night was about Sara and him – and noone else.


End file.
